


A Universe Divided

by McKayRulez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gryffindor, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hufflepuff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Judgment, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Romance, Pining, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Speciesism, Unrequited Love, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The Ravenclaw Wraith and the Gryffindor Tau'ri have a Quidditch match to play. It should have just been a friendly competition... If only feelings didn't get in the way.





	1. The Universe Collided

The latest species additions were placed by the sorting hat. One by one they took their seats at their respective house’s tables. After it was over, Quicksilver “McKay” fumed. 

“I can’t believe it!” He stared across the hall at the Gryffindor table dumbfounded. “That sorting hat is an idiot!”

Lastlight “Michael”, who sat on the other side of Quicksilver, raised an eyebrow confused. “What? I thought you wanted to be in Ravenclaw?” 

“No, I do! That’s not what I was talking about.” 

“Then what?” 

He gestured to the blonde replicator at the opposite table. “Why is RepliCarter in Gryffindor?! I mean Carter is clearly a genius!” After a moment, he paused, self conscious and amended, “..I mean not to my extent.. but close!” 

Guide “Todd” shrugged. “Guess Replicators are.. brave?” 

Lastlight frowned in thought. “But are they really though? Their machines?” 

“Machines with feelings?” Guide grunted then added in a low gravelly voice. “Well, the Asurans are basically human replicators that could fight any side, so maybe that’s why?” 

Rodney rolled his eyes. “But still.. Gryffindor? Don’t have enough brave people in the galaxy already?” 

Lastlight’s eyes narrowed on the Gryffindor's table. “At least they now have people who aren’t just brave and stupid.”

“It’s about time.” Guide grinned teasingly. 

“Sheppard’s a real leap before you look kind of guy.” Quicksilver added absentmindedly, then reluctantly agreed. “Maybe having Repli there will talk some sense into him.”

Guide frowned when he saw the Gryffindor boys, Cameron, Ronon, Sheppard and O’Neill already trying to start a fight with the Slytherin boys Ba’al and Apophis. 

Some helpful Hufflepuff Nox sprung into action, trying to soothe the dispute. 

Quicksilver stood up to get a better view, then shook his head. “Why are all Gryffindors bullies?” 

“Because their leaders are bullies and everyone just follows suit?” Lastlight added and Quicksilver shrugged in agreement. 

Guide raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it’s in their DNA?” He paused when Lastlight and Quicksilver looked to each other for a moment, then both gave him a look. “Well not you guys.. I mean..” He glanced away awkwardly. “You’re both Wraith now and all..” 

Queen Death took her seat, after having some sort of dispute with a Hufflepuff Hoffan about how best they think the Wraith should deal with their feeding hands, even though the Wraith have made it quote clear it’s none of their business. “What are we talking about?” 

“The Gryffindors.” 

Lastlight shrugged. “Yeah, they are kind of brave and stupid.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Tau’ri.” 

Quicksilver paused, then sighed reluctantly. “Well, all the Tau’ri where stupid compared to me while I was one of them, so yeah.. I guess I can agree, but maybe try not to make it sound like a speciest thing?” 

“Why not?” The Queen asked with a raised eyebrow. “The Gryffindor Tau’ri are speciest against the Slytherins, and the Hufflepuff’s, like the Asgard, think their above all the other species and that we’re all children in comparison, despite the fact the Wraith are centuries old and have vast experience and knowledge from living that long life with a connected and shared hive mind.”

“I.. I suppose some of that is true, but..” He self reflected a moment, a being of two races. He couldn’t help feel like some unity had to be around the corner. Something to end the species hostility. “Isn’t there a way for us to get along? Some compromise?” 

“Don’t take it personally, Quicksilver.” She patted her scientist’s arm. “You’re one of us now. Just watch, and observe the galaxies for a few millennia in between hibernations. You’ll come to realize the races of both our galaxies will always be at war. Always be divided. Civilizations and ‘gods’ rise and fall, but they’re always replaced. Goa’ulds dominate then die, only to be replaced by Ori, only for them to be replaced by the Lucian Alliance. It’s a never ending power vacuum that must be filled, so nothing ever changes. The cycle always starts anew.”


	2. It's all Fun and Games Until...

Guide watched as O'Neill eventually turned away from their dispute with Ba'al and got Sheppard's attention. The two went and joined Teal'c, Carter, Jackson, and Mitchell over at the end of their house table and the group huddle together. Guide didn't need to hear them in order to know they were planning strategies for today's game. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were having a Quidditch match. 

He watched them all intently for a moment, primarily on John in the middle, then when Sheppard had briefly looked up and caught his gaze, his eyes flickered away then back, then slowly turned his head away looked to his own team captain. 

Their Captain and seeker, Queen Death, had caught sight of the opposing team as well, but she seemed unbothered and dismissive. 

Eventually, the other houses finished eating and made there way out of the great hall. Quicksilver stood reluctantly and frowned as he finally took in the parade of team colours and signs moving past. "Oh..." He paused slant lipped and looked to Guide. "Today's the day?" 

Guide knew McKay was dreading it and he wasn't even on the team. The scientist just didn't like sports in general. 

~~~

"It's just so stupid," McKay stated when he was asked if he wanted to join the team a few weeks prior. 

Queen Death had hoped to have Quicksilver as a chaser would keep the Tau'ri beaters from going too hard on him for his safety. Preying on their sympathy would give the Ravenclaws an advantage. 

"I mean whose bright idea was it to fly up five hundred feet in the air on twigs and get balls thrown at you hoping to knock you off so you fall to your death?! No way! I don't have a death wish!"

~~~

McKay also didn't like the sport because he had no idea how to root for both teams properly whenever his old Tau'ri friends and his new Wraith ones played against each other. Instead, he'd bring his tablet or laptop to the stands and try to ignore most of the game altogether but still physically be there to 'support' them both in 'spirit'.

Guide, on the other hand, liked the competition and the sport. That's why he was on the team after all... But he enjoyed it even more so when it was against the Gryffindors. The idea of friendly taunting Sheppard on the field and making the flyboy pay attention to him was just too tempting to pass up.

~~~

Ronon, who was the Quidditch teacher and referee, took up position in the center of the pitch, quaffle in hand and looked to the teams as they gathered. "Captains. Shake hands." 

Jack was glaring as Queen Death reached out her feeding hand, then paused in mocked and apology and reached out her other hand to take. The wraith team snickered to themselves, but Jack seemed unamused.

Ronon ignored the incident with a grunt, then ordered, "Take positions." 

The teams flew up. 

O'Neill and Sheppard eyed the quaffle. Mitchell, Teal'c, Guide, and Lastlight readied their bats. Daniel took up his position near the goals as the keeper, while Sam and Queen Death flew up high above them and surveyed the area.

Guide stared at Sheppard with a smirk. John eyed him back. Then all in an instant, the whistle blew and Guide lost sight of him in a flurry of red and blue robes as bodies on brooms flew past, aiming for the quaffle. 

Teal'c was a powerful beater and that was saying something when the compliment came from a wraith. 

Typically, the Ravenclaws always had some sort of physical advantage against the other teams given their Wraith strength and stamina, although the Slytherins and their Goa'uld team member were close, but not close enough.

So yes... The Ravenclaws respected Teal'c. 

He swung a powerful blow, blocking a bludger that was meant for John. The power in his hit shot the ball flying at an incredible speed that Guide's wraith senses couldn't compensate for. It shot past him and Lastlight before either could act and the ball nearly hit a Ravenclaw chaser, Ember, in the head but missed by mere inches. 

"Good job, T!" Cameron shouted at his teammate as John flew past them both and managed to throw the quaffle in the hoop. 

The Gryffindors and Teyla cheered for John. Quicksilver glanced up briefly in acknowledgment, then quickly looked back to his laptop.  
Ellie, who sat with Dr. McKay, also stood and clapped happily, much to the annoyance and disdain of the other Wraith around her. 

Lastlight's eyes had slid over to Teyla, who he had heard in the crowd, and saw her happiness for Sheppard's score. Something twisted in his gut and he grimaced. He tore his eyes away and glared at John, jealous. 

He flew next to Guide and whispered. "We need to concentrate the bludgers on Sheppard." 

"We go after whoever has the quaffle and when Carter goes after the snitch." Guide reminded. 

"Forget O'Neill. That old man isn't a threat. He's not as fit as he used to be. And the queen can handle the girl. She has better eyesight than that human. Sheppard is the one we have to worry about." He then eyed Guide. "Understand?" 

Guide made a grunt of agreement, mostly just to appease him, but Lastlight did make some amount of sense. 

Soon after, Guide made toothy grins and growls at Sheppard trying to distract the Chaser as best he could, while he batted bludgers in the man's direction. 

John found himself ganged up on as he made sharp turns avoiding the balls with the beaters at his tail.

O'Neill found himself wide open to his confusion, while Teal'c and Mitchell flew after their teammate in trouble. O'Neill managed to score a point and Queen Death who surveyed the field from above hissed in aggravation. She telepathically yelled at them. "What are you doing!?" But Lastlight ignored her as his vision narrowed in on Sheppard furious.

Cameron managed to rebound a ball in Lastlight's direction. Trying to get the more aggressive beater to back off and the wraith grinned wickedly at the opportunity. 

As the bludger approached, Lastlight stopped in his tracks, making the two behind him nearly run into him in the process, as he swung hard and going for a curve shot which took Sheppard's shoulder by surprise and caused him to fall off his broom. 

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and some screamed in vain for help.

Something in Guide's stomach dropped as he witnessed the man tumble and he dove straight down to catch up to him. 

The wraith caught him and swooped up just in time to avoid hitting the ground. He then leveled them out and slowed their speed, to take them both down safely.

He lowered John on the grass and looked over the human with concern. "Are you okay?" 

Sheppard tested and rolled his shoulder. He was going to have a major bruise tonight but he thankfully didn't think his shoulder bone was broken. He refused to look at the Wraith. "I'll be fine." 

Ronon and a couple of medical witches went up to them and John shook his head. 

"I'm alright guys. I can still play." 

"You sure?" 

He nodded and Ronon grunted in agreement, then gave him a slap on the back which made him jump. 

"Don't ever do that again," Ronon warned Sheppard. 

"Trust me, I don't aim to fall on purpose, Chewie." 

Ronon then looked to Guide with a hard stare, then gave him a nod. 

That was the nicest gesture the man had ever given him. 

Guide turned and went to look for wherever John's broom landed. Just as he had spotted it and had bent to pick it up, John cleared his throat. "That's mine."

Guide stood up and handed it to him. "I was just getting it for you." The human still wasn't looking him in the eye and that worried him. John turned and had started to walk away, but Guide called to him questioningly. "Sheppard?"

John turned fast and finally looked at him with hurt in his eyes. He spread his arms out. "What do you want, Todd!? A 'Thank you?'" 

Guide opened his mouth unsure what to say but thankfully it didn't matter, as Sheppard continued his rant. 

"I mean you caught me and maybe I should be grateful, but that doesn't change the fact that you joined Michael in his game in the first place! So What are you after?! Is this just another way to mock me?! Hurt me then catch me to look like some damn hero?!" 

Guide stared at him quietly for a minute, then stepped forward. "Sheppard, I-" 

John raised his free hand and shook his head as he turned away. "Just don't." 

Guide silently watched the human get back on his broom and fly away. Something inside the wraith broke and he wasn't sure what, but it hurt like hell.

His silent misery was interrupted by Lastlight, who stomped his way over, fumming. 

"What was that!?" 

Guide trembled and clenched his hands hard around his own broomstick. He felt a surge of fury crashing over his sadness.

"You caught him!?" 

Guide turned around to face him and his voice boomed in anger. "You went too far! Don't you see that!? He could have died!" 

Lastlight sneered. "In case you've forgotten. It's our job to knock them off their brooms. If he died that was on his team and on the other humans that designed this game in the first place." 

Guide stared at him, his shaking increasing alongside his rage. Then suddenly, he was on top of him. Tackling the other Wraith to the ground. Guide and Lastlight wrestled and rolled about the dirt, clawing, hissing and growling like wild animals. 

"Hey!" Ember hiss whispered down at the two, as he landed beside the tangle of limbs. "As much as I'm sure the Tau'ri and Ronon would love to see you two kill each other, do it off the field before we get a penalty." 

Lastlight hissed and pushed Guide off. He stood and dusted off his clothes as Guide also arose, hunched over predatory like, and with blood bleeding from a cut at his lip and a mad grin.

"You're right, Ember," Lastlight replied with as much dignity as he had left in his tattered clothes. "We shouldn't give the humans the satisfaction of a good show." His eyes narrowed on Guide. "We'll finish this later." 

"Oh, we will." Guide's voice was a low rumble and his eyes were filled with promise.

Ember watched the two of them, as Lastlight retreated to his broom. He knew Lastlight had a history of problems but he wasn't sure why Guide had attacked him like that. He had always seemed so much more civil than the others... 

The Wraith frowned and gave Guide a disappointed look. "What is wrong with you?" 

He straightened himself and wiped the blood from his lip off with his knuckles. He looked down at it as the adrenalin of the fight faded and he felt his fury die down, replaced with a painful sadness once more. He whispered to himself, "I don't know."


	3. Guided

"You see what I mean!" Quicksilver burst into the locker rooms in full rant mode. "That game is a death trap made by morons! And you guys are making yourselves look like morons for playing it too!" 

"No one thinks we're morons," Ember added. "Well not me and the Queen." His eyes slid over to Lastlight and Guide. "Them on the other hand... Not so much." 

Lastlight ground his teeth. 

"What the hell happened out there!?" Quicksilver's eyes darted between them. When no one gave him an answered he huffed and crossed his arms. "No seriously, what happened?..." 

The Queen gave a mock sigh. "You were on your laptop again weren't you?" She eyed him disappointingly. 

Quicksilver flushed."I... Well, yeah... I was busy..." He pouted. 

Ember took pity on him. "Sheppard fell off his broom,-" 

"HE WHAT!?" McKay panicked and Ember raised his hands trying to calm him. It didn't really help, given the whole feeding hand thing, but it was the thought that counted. 

"He's fine. Guide caught him and then he and Lastlight fought on the field." 

McKay took a deep breath calming himself, as his heartbeat pounded away, then looked to the others. "Wait, why?" 

"That's what I'd like to know." The Queen crossed her arms and stared the two down. 

Guide's eyes slid away. He felt uneasy and so sad he felt sick. "And when I figure that out." His voice rumbled lowly. "I'll let you know."

The Queen stared hard at him and even though he wasn't looking directly at her gaze, he still felt goosebumps. He wondered if she was reading his mind. Would he care if she was? He wasn't sure if he should feel annoyed at the breach of privacy, or thankful that she might understand what he was feeling when he couldn't. 

Her face changed to a look of concern, then softened and looked ahead with sad revelation. She backed off and he shivered. 

Eventually, the teammates left one by one, with Ember in tow of Quicksilver, until all that remained was the last three. 

Queen gave Lastlight a stern look to leave, which he reluctantly did so. 

"You didn't have to stay behind to protect me." Guide stated, his head hung low. 

"Oh, I know. You and Lastlight will have your fight. There's no point in delaying the inevitable, I just wanted to speak to you alone." She reached down and touched Guide's chin and moved it to face her. She bent down closer to his face and whispered. "Let your heart guide you. Trust your instincts. Your feelings will show you the way." 

Guide blinked up at her confused, but she just smiled, turned away and retreated. 

He looked back down and touched his chest confused, as he contemplated the meaning of her words and how he really felt about Sheppard.


End file.
